The aims of this research are: (1) to evaluate the effects of group home placement on drug use of delinquent youths, (2) to analyze the relationship between drug use and both traditional questionnaire and direct observational measures of family characteristics, and (3) to compare the level of drug use of group-home youths to that of their group home peers. Subjects for the study will be 100 male treatment youths from 15 Kansas group homes, and 100 comparison youths who were named by the treatment youths as their best friend at the time of placement. A self-report questionnaire will be used to measure the drug use of treatment subjects during a month prior to placement, each month during treatment, and once each month for 6 months following treatment. Data on the drug use of comparison youths will be collected on the same schedule as their treatment cohort. Official records of drug-related police and court contacts will also be accessed. The effects of the group home will be examined by group comparisons of the drug use of treatment and best friend subjects, as well as time-series analyses during and post treatment conditions. Characteristics of both the natural family and the group home family will be measured by questionnaire and direct behavioral observation. These measures will emphasize the nature of the parent-youth relationship, supervision, and discipline. All treatment youths will also be asked to name their best friend in the group-home once each month. The data on family characteristics and peer drug use will be used in correlational analyses, with subjects' drug use as the primary outcome variable.